His Clover, Her Candy
by FTS-Peace
Summary: [Sequel of Clover & Candies] Eight years have passed since then. Cagalli Yula Athha visited her twin for a birthday celebration, But there's this blue haired creeper singing her a song and mentioning her name. Who is this guy anyway?


**Hi readers! This is Cagalli's Birthday fic and a sequel to "Clover & Candies".**

**Bold - singing parts.**

**Italics - Flashbacks**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series.**

* * *

_"I'm sorry that I forgot your first name, Cagi is it?" he scratched the back of his head. His eyes looked guilty for not remembering his own classmate's name._

_"Cagalli" she answered truthfully. _

_"Cagalli" he mimicked the way she mentioned her name._

_"See you tomorrow" _

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened and a yawn escaped from her mouth. Hastily, she closed her mouth with her hand and turned her head to the left to watch the trees by the road passed one by one. A weight fell on her shoulder and instinctively, she turned her head to the right and found his blond cousin, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"Rey, we're almost there. Wake up" she said as she tried to wake her cousin up. She sighed when her cousin's drool smeared her gray denim jacket.

"Rey!" she yelled at his ears and he woke up with a jolt. He turned his head to the left and right before settling at the laughing blonde beside him.

"Cagalli…!" he scowled at the laughing blonde beside him.

"It's your fault. Look!" Cagalli pointed at a stain on her jacket, "I demand for compensation!"

The other blond ignored her complaint before giving her an utterly annoyed look. "You deserved it"

"I'll tell your father"

If there was any expression on his face, it instantly faded out. Cagalli grinned as she knew she won over him. Being the only heir to Za Burrel's business empire, Rey had to bear the burden given to him since birth. He despised his father very much for that and the only way he saw to rebel was by being a delinquent at his school. In short, last week, he had done something dreadful that causing him to be suspended from school and his father ended up with a decision to put Cagalli in charge to monitor his behavior in this short trip to PLANT. Whatever Cagalli said, counted as a legit fact.

"Don't you dare" he hissed but his face remained stoic.

Cagalli gave him a challenging glare and he straightaway flinched.

"I'll treat you a chocolate smoothie. Is that sounds okay to you?" since threatening her won't work in anyway… he tried another tactic.

"You know I don't eat sweets" she reminded him as she threw her arms in the air and placed it behind her head.

The last time she ate something sweet was when some kid trying to cheer her up after her kite ripped to shreds. She didn't really remember how he looked like. Only his dark blue hair remained in her memories.

"Kebab?"

Her train of thoughts stopped abruptly when she heard his cousin mentioned her favorite food.

"Deal" she said as she gave him a thumb-up. Rey released a sigh of relieved before slumping back on his seat.

Both of them arrived at the PLANT's Bus Plaza and waiting for Cagalli's twin to pick them up. However, after nearly one hour of waiting, their stomach ought to cry for food.

"I'm hungry…" Cagalli pouted after getting bored of waiting for his twin. It was already 11.30 am and his twin's figure was still nowhere in sight.

Her golden amber eyes spotted a small mart at the opposite of the road, "I'm going to buy some bread for us. Wait here for Kira"

Rey looked up from his smartphone and nodded briefly.

A 'ding' sound echoed as she entered the mart. Fortunately for her, the mart wasn't too big, so she easily found a food corner and selectively picked out food that she thought fitted her cousin's preferences.

She glanced down at her hands; potato chips, corn breads and two bottles of mineral waters were in her hands. Maybe he'd like some roasted peanuts?

She shrugged before reaching for the said item on the shelf. However, someone bumped into her, causing all her stuffs to scatter on the floor. Her mouth was gaping opened and she was about to shout at the person who bumped into her when she heard his apology.

From where she stood, she could see a person kneeling on the ground to pick her fallen stuffs. She couldn't see that person's face and from the broad shoulders of that person, she guessed it was a guy. Probably at her age.

"Here. I'm sorry"

That person finally stood up and shoved her stuffs into her hands. She looked at his shoving hands bewilderedly before locking her eyes with his.

His eyes were sparkling green and she swore, the moment she stared at those green eyes, she felt a déjà vu. And she could feel that this person was also thinking the same thing as her as his gaze was deep and as if, searching something in her. It was as if he was studying her features.

He leaned in towards her, probably taking a good look at her, making her felt uncomfortable.

"Sorry. I..uhm.." he cleared his throat before continuing, "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

Cagalli shook her head instantly, even though somehow, she felt like she knew this guy.

He scratched the back of his head, looking a bit dissatisfied with her non-verbal answer.

"But I'm sure I … kinda recognize your face" he said as he leaned in to her again.

"Back off!"

Rey's voice from afar caused the stranger to take a few steps back while Cagalli turned her head to face Rey. His breath ragged from all the running and his glare towards the stranger was intense.

"Are you okay?" he asked Cagalli while shoving her behind him, to protect her in case the stranger would do something bad.

Cagalli nodded briefly and held the stuffs in her hands tighter, "I'm fine"

"Let's get out from here" Rey said as his glare fixed on the stranger as an unspoken warning.

The blue haired stranger just stood there, watching the back of the two blonds walking towards the counted before they disappeared from his sight.

"No doubt we've met" he spoke to himself silently.

* * *

"_What do you wanna be when you're big?" he asked her tentatively._

"_Uhm… I don't know. But daddy said, I'm oughta taking care of my family…so uhmm…" she tilted her head, causing her blonde mane to fall on her left shoulder, "I'm going to be like daddy. A big boss"_

_He laughed. She was so funny._

"_How about you?"_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes. You" she pointed her index finger to him._

* * *

Kira Yamato, a brunette teen with a pair of dark purple eyes was busy cleaning a guest room when he heard knocking sounds on the door. He shouted 'Come in!' without looking at the door and instantly knew that it was his best friend from the sounds of the footsteps.

"Cleaning?" his best friend nonchalantly asked as he plopped on the bed.

Kira turned to face his midnight-blue haired friend and gave him a scrutinizing look. A feather dust in his hand, he used it to knock the head of his so called best friend.

"Move. I already fix that bed-sheet" Kira said in his commanding tone.

"Your mom said your 'sister' is coming over" his best friend said while gesturing his fingers to shape an imaginary quotation marks.

"So…?" asked Kira uncaringly.

"So… you never tell me you have one. Mind telling me now?" the bluenette inquired.

Kira stood frozen for a moment. Come to think of it, he never told him that he had a sister. His twin to be exact.

"We were separated since birth. She's taken under some billionaire while I…" Kira trailed a bit before a small smile appeared on his face, "…am here"

His best friend nodded understandingly.

"But our families always make sure that both of us get together. Well, usually… I'll hang out in her mansion every summer break. Or sometimes, we'll just go for family vacation together. But this time is different. I'm the one who'll be the host. It's her first time here so, I want to make sure everything is perfect. And as you can see, I'm cleaning up"

"She's lucky having you as her brother"

"Of course. I'll never let her down"

"So, what's her name?"

Kira broke into laughs, "Are you sure you can remember her name? You always forget girl's name"

"I do remember girls' name" the bluenette quickly countered him. A frown appeared on his handsome face.

Kira folded his arms against his chest, "Ho really? Give me your best shot bud"

His best friend gave him the look, "Lackus Clyne"

"She's my girl. Of course you know. And for the record, it's Lacus not Lackus" Kira glared at him before hinting him to continue.

"Millyriara Hawke"

"It's Miriallia Haww. She's Dearka's girl" Kira laughed a bit, "Can't you name someone who is not your friends' girls?"

The bluenette put an index finger on his temple as he tried to recall some names, "Well, how about Muryu Ramius, Natale Badsquirrel, Thalia Gledies, Erica Simon"

Kira smacked his friend's head, "Good effort, but it's all wrong. And by the way those are all our teachers' name"

"Well how about Asakii Cald—"

Kira cut him off quickly. He had enough of this nonsense, "Enough Athrun. Just admit it when it comes to girls and their names you suck" he exclaimed while moving his hands to emphasize what he had said, then he glanced at his watch, "Crap, I'm late now"

"Where are you going?" Athrun asked as he watched Kira suddenly behaved a little bit antsy.

"I'm fetching my sis and my cousin now. See you tomorrow dude" he said as he closed the door. But seconds later he poked his head into the room, "If you can give me at least one girl's name tomorrow, I'll excuse you for not giving me my birthday present"

Athrun just stared blankly at the door. A flash of golden haired girl with a pair of eyes that mirrored the sunset appeared in his mind.

"I do know one girl's name. It's just that she's not here to validate it"

* * *

"_Hold my hand" she opened her palm before him._

"_What?" he was confused. _

_She smiled brightly, "I'm the clover girl right? Give me your hands, I'm passing down my luck to you"_

"_Clover girl? Then… what am I?" he laughed as he ruffled her golden mane._

"_Hmm…. You can be a…"_

* * *

Cagalli tossed her bag away and jumped onto her bed like a sugar-overdosed kid. She brought up her body and stared at the fairly wide room. The wall was painted in peach color and the windows were graced with maroon satin curtains. There was a small desk near the window, with a fresh pink carnation in a translucent vase.

This was the first time she visited Kira in PLANT.

"_I'm moving to PLANT"_

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Minutes slipped away as she tried to recall the owner of that voice.

"_I really want to play with you again"_

Her right palm opened and then closed as she unconsciously walking down the memory lane.

"_Hey, maybe we can meet again?"_

But that kid never returned.

And she never bothered to wait.

The sound of something broken snapped her out of her thoughts and she strolled towards his cousin's room, the sound of bickering welcomed her entrance.

"Gawddammit! My limited edition Freedom!" Kira bawled at the sight of his favourite Gundam kit that now, shattered on the floor.

"Your satanic cat just leisurely walked into my room! I told you I'm allergic to cats!" Rey glared at Kira. Cagalli who stood at the door was just sighing at the sight.

"Do you HAVE TO ACTUALLY SHOO HIM LIKE A COCKCROACH WITH MY FREEDOM?!"

"Well, that's the first thing that I saw… and your cat is evil. He scratched me, see?" Rey pointed at the three straight lines that were adorning his fair arm.

"Strike is not evil" Kira hissed.

"Right, he's not evil. He just found joy injuring me" Rey spat out sarcastically.

"Both of you. Shut up" Cagalli said as she made her ways to the boys.

Taking Rey's arm, she carefully inspected the injuries. "Wow, Strike really knows how to use his claws", she chuckled.

"I'm gonna get some antiseptics. No more next time for that evil monster" and with that, Rey left the room.

Cagalli shrugged before helping Kira to pick the remnants of his robot toys, "Knowing Rey, you shouldn't let your cat loose around Kira"

"Hey, my cat can go wherever he wants" Kira shrugged.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow towards her brother, "Yeah, but you know he hates cats"

"Fine. I'll lock Strike or let my friend take care of him until Rey's off"

Cagalli followed Kira towards his room and the sight of neat room greeted her gaze. As she expected from a neat freak from Kira, all his stuffs were arranged in its own place. Books were on the shelves, clothes hung in the closet and his pillows and blanket were arranged neatly on the bed. The air in the room smelled like lavender.

While Kira kept on talking nonsense about his days in the school, her eyes travelled across the room until they landed on a green mechanical bird on the table.

"This is dope" she praised the green robot genuinely as she took it in her hands and examined it.

"Yeah, Athrun built that for me five years ago" Kira looked amused as he observed his sister's amazed expression. "It still charging" he said when she tried to find the 'on' button of that bird.

"Torii!" the mechanical bird shouted out when Cagalli managed to switch it on. It flew away from her before it perched on the balcony and charging itself with solar power as Kira had explained.

"Your friend is amazing" she jumped on the bed.

Kira nodded his head, agreeing to his sister's statement, "You should meet him. He don't usually talk to girls but I think he'll let you pass"

Cagalli eyed him curiously, "Are you trying to imply that because I look like a boy, he'll talk to me? No thanks. I don't wanna meet your friend"

"You don't exactly look like a boy but you don't look like a girl either" he put a hand on his mouth to contain his laughs.

"I don't care", she shrugged. To be honest, although her wardrobe consisted of sneakers, jeans and t-shirts, she despised being mistaken as a boy.

"Aww… stop sulking. You look like a princess if you dress like one"

Cagalli threw a pillow at him, which, he caught easily.

* * *

"…_blue candy'_

_He laughed. _

"_Excuse me?"_

_She tilted her head and peered at him through her thick lashes, "Because your hair is blue"_

"_Why the candy though?"_

"_Because you're a candy maniac?"_

_He rolled his eyes, "I'm not"_

* * *

Athrun closed the book that he had been reading since ten minutes ago. Blankly, he stared at the four-leaves clover in the small frame hung on the wall in front of him.

A small smile appeared on his face.

The girl that he met at the mart earlier closely resembled her. Was it really possible that she was her? Was she his clover girl?

Eight years already passed since he moved away from Orb and that was the exact period where he lost contact with the girl. It started with his promise to visit her during summer break, but he ended up stuck in his boarding school. But he did return when he was old enough to have a license and drove to Orb in hope to find his childhood crush. He waited for her at the park where they first met every year but never once he saw a glimpse of her.

He shifted in his bed and glanced at the clock on his desk.

"4.30 pm. Time to move"

Taking his cap, he walked to his car and drove to Elsman's residence. Kira's surprise birthday party would be held there and Dearka would be the host of the event. Of course Kira knew nothing on this since he was busy with his own birthday celebration with his family.

Dearka, the tall blond with dark skin complexion gave him a high-5 as he entered the premise.

"Late"

The silver haired guy, a bit taller than him greeted him with his cold glare. Athrun rubbed the back of his neck, making the girls near them to squeal like a wasted walrus, while Dearka who stood two steps behind him chortled.

Athrun looked around, ignoring the fumed silver head in front of him. Their classmates were already finishing almost eighty percent of the decorations. Balloons in different colors were everywhere and the foods were already on the table. There was even a banner hung on the wall. Well, everything was almost done without his help.

A baby face pinkette dressed in knee length blue dress approached the three with a smile on her face.

"Hi Athrun" she greeted him gleefully.

This girl was Kira's girlfriend and his classmate. Lackus or Rakus or whatever the name she was.

"Hi" he greeted her amiably.

"Your guitar is ready. Want to tune in up?" she asked in her usual friendly manner. It was a no wonder that Kira fell in love with this girl. She could get along with anyone, including him, who never once remembered her name.

"Sure" he replied with a smile.

"Of course you need to tune it! Party is gonna start by eight!" the silver head clutched his waist.

"Right. Whatever you said Yzzie"

"Damn you Zala! Just moved your ass quickly!"

* * *

"_Just don't. You'll never remember me" she shook her head. He looked shocked at her statement. Then, closing his eyes, he began to chant her name._

"_Cagalli, Cagalli, Cagalli" _

_After a while, he opened his eyes, "There. I remember your name now. Don't say that again"_

_She just grinned, "We'll see"_

* * *

Cagalli followed her brother hurriedly. Kira just slammed his car's door and ran straight towards a white mansion. Kira, Rey and her were at the mall, shopping for presents for each other when Kira suddenly got an emergency call from his girlfriend.

She was about ten steps behind Kira and Rey, trying her best to pick up to their pace and when she finally entered the mansion, she was perplexed by the sudden flash of lights and sounds of people singing birthday song.

"Happy Birthday Kira!"

A crowd of people suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started to congratulate her brother. She was left at the corner alone while her brother stuck in crowds. Rey was nowhere in sight.

She scooted to the empty and dark area to hide herself, before gradually as time pass by, bobbing her head to the music as she tried to at least to make herself fit to the crowd. At least, even though the party wasn't for her, she could at least enjoyed some good music and foods. And where the heck was Rey anyway?

"This song is for my best friend, Kira Yamato"

Cagalli looked at the stage where a band of four stood there with their instruments. The center, which she guessed as the vocalist of the band seemed familiar.

'_Fuck….for real?' _she gasped.

Of course she recognized him. He was the stranger at the mart! The creeper with blue hair!

Their eyes did meet for a brief a moment. He looked as surprised as her but Cagalli just shrugged it off before giving him a wave of acknowledgement at him. He flashed her a smile before he resumed singing.

A hand rose to her chest as his voice slowly penetrating her soul. His voice was full of emotions as he delivered a song as birthday gift for her twin. She glanced at her twin which now at the center of the crowd. A pink haired girl stood on her toes to peck Kira's cheek and earned her a blush. Cagalli giggled until a single tear dropped from her left eye.

_'So, that must be Lacus'_ she thought.

**"Wait! You! Don't go yet! Party is not over and no one is leaving until I said so!"**

She was about to leave when she heard the blue haired vocalist sang that particular lyrics. It was as if he intended it for her.

Turning around, she was aware that the vocalist pointed his finger towards her and the crowd suddenly circling her. Currently, she felt like a criminal caught in the act.

Kira was alternately eyeing both his blue haired friend and his twin. Something odd happening, he thought.

Cagalli used her index finger to point at herself and raised a questioning eyebrow at the blue haired vocalist. What she got from him was a very charming smile and a blush on his cheeks.

"What's happening here?" Kira asked to himself and in mere seconds an index finger sealed his lips.

"Something interesting definitely is happening" Lacus giggled as her eyes locked on Athrun and Cagalli.

Kira watched Athrun as the latter hopped off the stage and sauntered towards Cagalli.

Athrun stopped two steps in front of Cagalli and start to strum his guitar. Dearka who played the drum earlier gradually picked up Athrun's guitar tempo and started to hit the drum accordingly. Soon, Yzak strum his bass guitar and Miriallia's fingers languidly sliding on the keyboard. They never practised this song before and just put their trust on Athrun who was leading the song now. Miraculously, the song didn't feel out of sorts at all. It sounded perfect and easy to the ears.

**"Well, it's all started when we were kids and I was about to go away,**

**but you came into my life kicking the tree where I hide myself,**

**I was like, 'Hey you, stop that or I'm gonna fall',**

**and you were like 'Go get my kite',"**

Cagalli raised an eyebrow when he continued to sing in front of her. But whatever he sang caused her to have a flash of memories.

**"There was a four leaves clover hang on the wall in my room,**

**I stare at it hoping that this year I'd meet you,**

**I'm afraid that I couldn't recognize you anymore,"**

Cagalli gasped when she finally identified him. This guy, probably… that candy boy!

He smiled when he saw her gaping at him.

**"Cagalli, Cagalli Cagalli, I swear I chanted your name every night before I sleep,**

**Cagalli Cagalli Cagalli, Nice to meet you again"**

And with that, his small, sudden gift finished with a grand applause from the crowd. Kira also absent-mindedly clapped his hands, although he was a bit irritated by the fact that Athrun seemed like hitting on his sister. Why not? He said her name while he forgot the other girls' names.

On the other hand, Cagalli was still speechless at what had happened. It couldn't be right? It couldn't be that someone from eight years ago still remembered her name. And what was his name again?

She stared at the hand that he offered, contemplating whether to take it or not. There was an enthusiastic smile at his face that she recognized. Years ago, that same smile was on a baby face boy, but now, it was on a handsome face of his.

She chuckled at how he had grown up.

It was awkwardly…miraculous, how they met again.

Taking his hand, she gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Nice to meet you too…" she said as answer to his earlier greetings in the lyric.

Athrun let out a relieved sigh and grasped her hand tighter before releasing it.

* * *

Both of them stared at the starry sky while sitting on the bench. Kira's birthday party was still going on but both of them decided to sit down for a talk.

Scratching the back of his head, he secretly observed her physical features.

Her golden eyes were still mesmerizing as ever and her small smile was really enchanting. She was tall for a girl, but her head only reached up to his chin.

"How can you recognize me? It's weird"

She tilted her head and gave him a friendly smile.

"It's not easy you know" he said as shifted his gaze from her to the sky. A heat slowly emerged on his cheeks.

_'Damn. Don't blush!'_ he mentally scolded himself.

"Tell me"

"Well…" he cleared his throat, "After we met at the mart, I knew that I've met you somewhere… I just couldn't take your face out of my mind since then" he said slowly to make sure that he wouldn't look like a creeper.

Cagalli nodded as she tried to remain calm. Eventhough inside, her heart was hammering madly. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous.

"I always remember your face when you were kid and since you're grown up now, it took a while for me to identify you. But trust me, I've never forget you" he spoke again breathlessly.

"I'm…" Cagalli was speechless, "…flattered"

"But it's just coincidence that we're here now, right?" he continued to rambling on as the blush on his cheeks seemingly like it wouldn't go away in any time soon.

"Sure" Cagalli chuckled, "Lucky me"

"So, how've you been doing?"

"I'm fine. You know…simple high school life" her hands grabbed the hem of her shirt, "You… look great with your band"

"Really?" he rubbed his nape and his eyes slowly went to her, "Do I look awesome?"

She gave him a thumb up, "Million times upgrade from the simple dork that got me my kite back then"

Athru broke into laughs and Cagalli soon followed after him. It felt good to meet again, although in a weird circumstances.

She was still trying to hold her laughs when Athrun dug something in his pocket and suddenly took her hand in his.

"Here, Happy Birthday Cagalli" he said whisperily.

Her eyes widened. There was a blue candy lying on her small palm.

"Got that from Kira's piñata" he said jokingly.

She unwrapped the candy's wrapper and put the blue candy in her mouth.

She would never took it, had it from any other people.

"It's yummy. Thanks Athrun" [1]

It tasted just like eight years ago.

* * *

**A/N:**

Gahhh! I know I'm late for the birthday celebration! Lol… But here's a simple one-shot.

Anyway, Happy Birthday Cagalli and Kira! Is there gonna be 3rd part of this Clover & Candies series? Hmm… we'll if there are, it will be on Athrun's next birthday ^^

Sorry for the grammatical errors. I just rushed to finish the story hehe..

The [1], the same response from Cagalli like in the Clover & Candies. Lol… don't worry about Rey's missing. He's wasted at the corner.


End file.
